ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjaraia
Ninjaria is a universe set within the sandbox videogame Terraria. The Ninja are each experts within their own fighting class. They defend the universe from the evil Moon Lord and his servants as well as other villains. History: Residents: Heroes: Kai the Warrior: An expert in melee combat using swords and other close quarter weapons, Kai is from Ignacia. Zane the Archer: An expert in bows and ranged combat, Zane is from the snow. Jay the Yo-yo Master: An expert in yo-yo's. Jay is from the desert. Cole the Thrower: An expert in throwing weapons, Cole is from an unknown town. Nya the Summoner: An expert in keeping pets and other animals, Nya is from Ignacia. Lloyd the Mage: An expert in the mystic arts, Lloyd is from an unknown town. Villains: Moon Lord: Moon Lord is the equivalent of The Overlord within this universe, threating Ninjaria from the moon. Duke Fishron: A pig shark hybrid that threatens the cost lines, he is the primary foe for Nya alongside Queen Bee and The Twins, Spazmatism and Retinazer. The Twins: Foes for Nya, The Twins, known as Spazmatism and Retinazer are two eyeballs connected to each other. One can shoot lasers while the other simply charges at their foe. Queen Bee: A foe for Nya, Queen Bee is the ruler of the Underground Jungle. King Slime: A foe toward Cole, King Slime is a massive blue blob with a gold crown who rules over Slime. Eye of Cthulhu: One of the many eyes, the Eye of Cthulhu is a villain towards all The Ninja, though more so Kai and Zane. Eater of Worlds: A giant worm, the Eater of Worlds is a foe for The Ninja. Skeletron: A giant skull with two arms, Skeleton guards the Dungeons. Wall of Flesh: A massive wall of flesh and eyes. The Wall of Flesh is one of the toughest foes The Ninja face. The Destroyer: A titanic metal worm, The Destroyer is among the trinity of metal mayhem alongside The Twins and Skeletron Prime. Skeletron Prime: A metal version of Skeletron with an extra two arms with a saw, pincer, cannon and laser attached in place of hands. Plantera: A massive flower that ruled the Underground Jungle after Queen Bee was defeated. She enslaved the Pygmies. Golem: The Guardian of the Lihzahrd Temple, he can split his head apart and fire his fits towards his foes. Lunatic Cultist: A mad worshipper of Moon Lord, he is one of the toughest foes next to Moon Lord himself that The Ninja have faced. Flying Dutchman: Taking the place of the Sky Pirates, comes the Pirates with the Flying Dutchman fleet. They seem to be a bother for The Ninja. Mourning Wood: A creepy tree that serves Pumpking, it is a foe for Nya. Pumpking: The ruler of the Pumpkin Moon, he a foe for all The Ninja, despite being related to the Skeletrons. Everscream: A foe related to Mourning Wood, Everscream serves the Ice Queen. Santa-NK1: A metal tank Santa serves as an irritating foe for The Ninja to face. Ice Queen: Ruler of the Frost Moon, Ice Queen brings the chill with her. Martian Saucer: Even this universe isn't safe from aliens as The Ninja learned the hard way when the Martian's invaded. Celestial Pillars: Four celestial Pillars that serve as the warning for Moon Lord's impending arrival. The four of them each represent a key factor of Ninjaria's own base elements. The Solar Pillar stands in for Fire, the Nebula Pillar for Earth, the Vortex Pillar for Lightning and the Stardust Pillar for Ice. Gallery: Cole-Ninjaraia.png|Cole Jay-Ninjaraia.png|Jay Kai-Ninjaraia.png|Kai Lloyd-Ninjaraia.png|Lloyd Nya-Ninjaraia.png|Nya Zane-Ninjaraia.png|Zane Category:The Ninjago Multiverse Category:Galvatream's universe Category:Ninjaraia Category:Location Category:Locations Category:Places